1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to test devices and, particularly, to a test device facilitating the measurement of points located on opposite surfaces of a printed circuit board (PCB).
2. Description of Related Art
After being assembled, motherboards need to be tested to ensure quality. In detail, some tests need to carry out measurements on some points locating on a front surface of the motherboard while some other tests need to make contact with other points located on a back surface of the motherboard. However, during the measurements, the motherboard is often required to be steadily supported on a platform to provide better measurement conditions and one of the front surface and the back surface is typically shielded by the platform. As such, some points to be measured are inaccessible to the pins of measuring devices. The motherboard need to be turned over to finish the measurement of all the points, which is inconvenient and inefficient.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a test device, which can overcome the above-mentioned problems.